The Age Switcher Spell Scroll
by Samurai Katagi
Summary: When a spell scroll turns Inu, Sango, Sesshy and Miroku into little kids and Shippo and Rin 16 and 17 how can Kagome handle it? CHAPTER 4 finally UP!
1. The Little Kid and the Spell Scroll

Okay this is a fic I've been writing for a long time. Now I've decided to put it up here. So anyway, I hope you like it. Please read and review. Oh and by the way, the characters may be a little OOC because of their…er…condition.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Age Switcher Spell Scroll**

**Chapter One**– The Little Boy and The Spell Scroll

Inu Yasha climbed out of the Bone-Eater's Well and into Kagome's time. "Now where the hell is that wench?"

He was about to walk out but somebody opened the door. It was Kagome. They both jumped in surprise.

"Don't do that!" Kagome shouted. "If you came to get me, I was about to go into the Warring States era anyway!"

"Fine. Whatever," Inu Yasha said crossing his arms.

So anyway, they went down the well and met up with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

Shippo jumped in excitement. "Kagome! You're here!"

Kagome picked him up and gave him a hug. "Hi Shippo."

"So how did your test on the Warring States Era go, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Not so good," Kagome replied, smiling, "I was supposed to write an essay on it. My teacher wrote on my paper that demons never existed in the Feudal Era."

"Okay, great we said 'Hi' and all. Could we _just go hunt for jewel shards PLEASE!_" Inu Yasha yelled, annoyed.

"Fine, then Inu Yasha. Must you shout?" Sango questioned calmly, "Kagome can you sense any of the shards?"

"Yeah, I can sense about three or four, that way," Kagome said pointed eastward.

"Great, lets just go!" Inu Yasha said in the same tone as before.

They had walked a few miles, when they were stopped by a little boy who was running over to them.

"Excuse me Miss! Miss!" the boy called. Kagome noticed a piece of paper in his hand. "Could you read this to me? This paper has on it a way for me to get home but I can't read the directions."

How could she say 'no' to a little kid? "Sure" Kagome cleared her throat and read from the paper:

"Three from the era,

Shall turn innocent

The small one will be opposite.

The one who comes later in life,

Shall stay the same,

And fix the problems,

Of thy adversaries…"

(a/n: It's not supposed to rhyme. Just to clear that up for you.)

Kagome finished, but the boy was nowhere to be found. "That's odd," she muttered, "Where is he? And what's up with these weird directions?" She turned around and gasped.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, alarmed. Although she had to admit, what she was looking at was pretty cute.

A younger Inu Yasha crossed his arms. "Feh." A small young voice came out of the young Inu Yasha's mouth. "You should _not_ have done that Kagome! 'Three from the era shall turn innocent'; What do you think that means, Kagome?"

"That was a spell scroll Kagome," a 16 year old Shippo added in. "'The small one will turn opposite.' That pretty much means I turn older while Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku become…er…I'd say about ten years younger."

"Uh-oh. So then 'The one who comes later in life shall stay the same and fix the problems of thy adversaries.' So that means I have to help you guys, right?" Kagome said, beginning to understand.

"Um, Kagome. You can hewp me by cawwying my Hiwaikotsu," a 6-year old Sango said. (a/n: When Sango talks in this her R's and L's become W's)

"Kagome….?  9 year Miroku began, trying to lift up his staff.

Kagome sighed, "Okay you two. I'll carry them." She turned her attention to Inu Yasha. "Do you need me to carry the Tetsusaiga?"

Inu Yasha inched away from her and crossed his arms. "Feh, I may look like a child, but that doesn't mean you can treat me like one! If Sango and Miroku want to be treated like that, then that's just their problem," he said, although it did look like he was struggling with the sword.

Kagome giggled.

"What's so funny?" Inu Yasha asked looking up at her.

"Oh sorry. It's just… your so adorable and kawaii!"   

Shippo interrupted her. "Um, Kagome? What are we going to do now?"

"Only one thing we can do, Shippo. Go to Kaede's."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Please review. Good feedback is always good. You can flame me if you really have to. I already have the whole thing written down in a notebook. The thing is, I'm pretty tired of typing. It's a really nice day out right now and I'd rather be outside. Gomen-ne. I'm going to put up the next chapter soon. It's called 'Asking Fluffy To Babysit' MWHAHAHAHAH. Ja ne.


	2. Asking Fluffy to Babysit

Oh yay! Reviews! Well I think I will go on with the rest of this story! I luff it! Well so far, I got no flames. And I think its actually going to be a successful fic. ^-^

Oh, I almost forgot to add this:

**Disclaimer**: You know what it should say here, right? Well if you're a baka then I'll have to but it here. Stupid. Okay. So here it goes, If I was Rumiko Takahashi than I would say right? Well apparently, I'm not. So just stop reading this and start on Chapter Two! 

Oh wait, I need to put a note here:

If you would like to Beta read all or most of my Inu Yasha fics, please put it in your review. If I got many candidates I will pick the person with the best fanfictions that interest me a lot.   __

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Age Switcher Spell Scroll**

**Chapter Two**– Asking Fluffy to Babysit

"Let thou get this straight. Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sango have been turned into little children, whilst Shippo has become older?" Kaede said as the five finished telling their story.

They nodded.

"And Kagome is left to deal with this problem?"

Again, they nodded.

Kaede sighed and continued, "I like not the looks of this. Obviously, that spell was made for all of you, personally. It was so specific. Ye all know who that 'little boy' had to be, correct?"

Once again, they all nodded and said in unison, "Naraku."

"Well Kagome, ye obviously need help caring for these 'children' and 'young adult' " Kaede made quotation marks with her fingers.

Inu Yasha butted in, "Where'd you learn quotation marks, Kaede?"

Then the author of this fic butted in, "IT'S A FANFIC, BAKA! Now please continue."

"Yes, anyway, I do not think you would be able to convince any of the villagers would be willing to help. So therefore, it has to be me."

Miroku spoke up, "No Lady Kaede. You are much to old, but…I do have someone one in mind."

"NO! We are _absolutely not _going to ask…………_him_," Inu Yasha shouted as they walked along the road, "Besides, we're not going to find him."

 "Then who ewse can we ask?" Sango said calmly. (a/n: Remember R's and L's are W's)

"Anyone but…_him_!"

Kagome sighed. "Oh c'mon Inu Yasha. Besides, we don't need to find him. He's right there!" Kagome pointed. "Call him over he can't see us!"

"Hey you!" Inu Yasha yelled.

Miroku observed Inu Yasha and noticed that he wasn't coming over, "I don't think he can hear us Inu Yasha."

"Hey, why don't you insult him, Inu Yasha?" Shippo suggested smirking. "That'll sure get his attention."

"Okay fine." Inu Yasha moved a little forward, cleared his throat and shouted out, "FLUFFY!!!"

Sesshoumaru charged. Inu Yasha thought to himself, "_Wow, I thought a lot more than that would get to him._"

"Okay, child. What is it you want before I pummel you into the ground," Sesshoumaru threatened, without recognizing him.

"Oh, believe me. I've been pummeled down to the ground before, face first, by that wench Kagome over there," Inu Yasha said, "Besides, if you try to I'll just defeat you with the Tetsusaiga that _our_ _Father_ left me."

Sesshoumaru looked at him, "Why anyone would want to impersonate Inu Yasha is beyond me."

"What do you mean impersonate? I have the Tetsusaiga, don't I?" Inu Yasha said smugly, crossing his arms

Sesshoumaru was considering this. Finally he replied in an equally smug way, "Well, that's nice. The 'great' Inu Yasha. Reduced to the height and age of Rin."

 "Shut up, Sesshoumaru. Oh and congratulations. You have been chosen to help Kagome baby sit the rest of us." Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came from behind.

"If you think I'm going to help a pint-sized hanyou, monk, and demon exterminator than you have another thing coming…"

Sesshoumaru turned to leave, but he felt a tugging at his pant leg. "Sesshoumaru-Sama, Jaken is boring today. Rin-Chan wants another playmate." 

Sesshoumaru looked at her and gave in.

They started walking but soon they stopped for a picnic. Kagome brought a blanket with neon, florescent bright green-checkered pattern that kind of blinded them all so they had to turn it over. ("It was the only blanket I had at home!" Kagome had protested.)

Kagome took out a bunch of food from her backpack. Inu Yasha's ears perked up as she took out a few packs of ramen.

They had it all set up and it was going great until…

"It's mine!" Shippo shouted.

"You already had two rolls!" Inu Yasha shouted back.

"So? You already had three!"

The bread lay there unguarded as Shippo and Inu Yasha fought over it.

Miroku calmly took it and bit a little piece off.

"Hey!" the kitsune and hanyou shouted in unison.

"Dammit! That wouldn't have happened if you had just let me have it!" Inu Yasha snapped.

"Watch your mouth, Inu Yasha!" Shippo said, smirking "Remember six year olds shouldn't have bad mouths."

"Shut up you little brat. Besides, you know I'm not really six."

"Who are you calling little brat, you little brat?" Shippo retorted.

"What? I told you I'm really a lot older than you!"

"Well right now your not," Shippo said with a familiar look. It was the exact same look Inu Yasha gave Shippo when he was picking on him. Kagome flinched at the look.

"Um, Shippo…" she began.

Kagome was interrupted by the sound of more fighting over food. 

"Wisten toad, or whatewer you awe, just give me the wice cake if you want to wive!" Sango said, glaring at Jaken who had taken the last rice cake. (a/n: translation if you need it: Listen toad, or whatever you are, just give me the rice cake if you want to live!)

"I'm not following your orders. The only orders I follow are the ones given by Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken shouted back.

Sango glared at Sesshoumaru. "Teww him to give it back. He took it from my plate!"

Sesshoumaru ignored her.

"Grrr…" Sango threw her bowl at Sesshoumaru. "If I was my wegular age that wouwd be the Hiwaikotsu instead of an empty bowl!" 

"Human, if you were your regular age, I wouldn't be here sitting with all of you." Sesshoumaru said glaring back at her.

"Just tell Jaken, to please give it to her." Miroku replied calmly.

"Very well then." Sesshoumaru sighed, not wanting any more items thrown at him, "Jaken give the youkai exterminator the food."

Jaken agreed at gave it to her.

"What the hell?" Inu Yasha exclaimed, "Your servant is so…obedient. Would he jump off a cliff if you asked him to?"

"I don't know. Let's check. Jaken, go jump off a cliff." Sesshoumaru ordered, pointing to a cliff in the far distance.

"Oh as you wish Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken bowed and ran with his stupid two headed stick thing to the cliff. The gang listened and heard a certain toad thing's fading yell as he fell down the cliff. They went back to there lunch 20 minutes later, after the yell stopped and was replaced by the brief sound of splashing water.

"Well, looks like he would jump off a cliff if I asked him to." Sesshoumaru said simply going back to his lunch, laughing a little.

Inu Yasha gasped, "Y—you laughed!"

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked in alarm. "Is the world coming to an end!?"

"Is my heawing wight?" Sango asked touching her ears.

Sesshoumaru wasn't really paying Sango or any of the others attention. His mind was more interested in the piece of paper that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He picked it up and read it.

He really didn't understand what it meant. What was he to decipher from this:

_Ten years shall be gone from thee and shall go to another._

Well he did seem to understand it more when _it_ happened.

(a/n: HAHAHAHAHA! Am I cruel enough to end this chapter right here? Apparently not.)

Anyway. Where was I? Oh yeah.

Well he did seem to understand it more when _it_ happened.

"Oh Hell. Look at that! Is he even breathing?" Inu Yasha asked a little alarmed looking at the twelve-year-old Sesshoumaru. His body shrank but it seemed as the tail did not shrink with him. It was almost suffocating him.

"Oh Kami-Sama, this is not happening," Kagome said rubbing her temples.

While Kagome and almost everyone else was trying to get the oversized tail on the pintsize youkai, Miroku's attention was turned on the seventeen year old Rin-Chan. Her kimono did not grow with her. 

Miroku's eyes grew wide as Rin attempted to hide her private parts. Miroku started toward her but Sango grabbed his robes and said promptly, "Your too young to be pewvewted."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay this is seriously the end of this chapter. Three pages! What do you think? Next chapter is called: 'There's a Dark Ominous Cloud Hovering Over Your Building' Please review!  Ja ne!


	3. There's a Dark Ominous Cloud Hovering Ov...

Sorry, for the long wait. I wanted to start on the next chapter when I got at least twenty reviews. Oh yeah, and in a review I got I was told that…thing of Sesshoumaru's wasn't a tail but some kind of fur thing that he wears. Well thanks for the info Fire Kitty; I'm going to have to watch for that in my future fics. But I already wrote this one, and the fact that it's his tail adds some comedy to this fic. I'm sorry if annoys you when it's brought up, but I hope it doesn't piss you off so much that you won't read the fic anymore. Gomen-Ne. 

**Disclaimer**: Aw…c'mon. Must I put this here? You already should know what it says here.

Oh wait, I need to put a note here:

I still don't got anyone to beta read for me.__

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Age Switcher Spell Scroll**

**Chapter Three**– 'There's a Dark Ominous Cloud Hovering Over Your Building'

Kagome, Shippo, Rin, the pint sized youkai exterminator, the nine-year-old pervert, the disgruntled chibi hanyou, and the twelve-year-old lord of the western lands had to walk back to Kaede's hut thing to find some clothes for Rin and yeah.

After they left, Rin was sporting one of Kikyo's old miko outfits, much to Inu Yasha's displeasure. 

In fact, Inu Yasha had been a little quieter than usual. No one else but Kagome seemed to notice. He had sadness in his eyes.

"_He's remembering._" Kagome thought, "_He's remembering his past. Being picked on as a child, his mother…_"

Kagome was distracted by the child voice of Sesshoumaru yelling. He had tripped over his long tail.

"Curse this child body." Sesshoumaru muttered in a voice a little deeper than Shippo's had been, "Like this, I don't even reach the height of Rin." He looked up at the seventeen year old Rin. 

Rin was pretty much really beautiful, with a great figure, and a big bust that every one of the guys kept staring at, especially Miroku who was still perverted, and Sesshoumaru who had known Rin quite long and had never seen her like this before.

The group had been walking a while and to tell you the truth it was a little dull. 

Shippo was the one who brought it up first. In a voice as cocky as Inu Yasha's he complained, "Hey Kagome. It's getting a bit borin' don't you think?"

Kagome looked at Shippo all surprised like. He had sounded EXACTLY LIKE Inu Yasha, with an attitude to go with it. Maybe this thing where Shippo was the taller one and Inu Yasha was the pipsqueak was going to his head. 

"I know Shippo…"

"Yeah well Kagome…let's like do something entertaining!" 

"Like what?"

Just then, a large, long snake like demon destroyed the petty conversation. 

"Where issss Inu Yasssha?" it hissed. "Where are the Sssshikon no Tama ssshards? I will fight the mighty Inu Yassha for the ssshards!"

Kagome looked up at it nervously. "Errrr…This is kind of a bad time. So if you can just come back la—"

"Enough conversing! Where isss Inu Yassha?! Ssshow me Inu Yassha!"

"Look Inu Yasha isn't here right now so—"

"No Kagome. If he wants a fight, he's gonna get one!" Inu Yasha stepped out from behind Kagome.

The snake stared at Inu Yasha with a look that said: You've-got-to-be-kidding-me. 

Inu Yasha read his look and shouted, "Look, I may not be my regular age, but I can still kick your ass!"

"Thisss will be easssier than I thought. I will befall the great Inu Yasha!" The snake boasted.

This got Sesshoumaru pretty pissed off, "Hey, Inu Yasha's death belongs to me!"

The snake gave no regard to what Sesshoumaru just said.

Inu Yasha reached for the Tetsusaiga and it transformed into it's bigger form. And right now it was bigger and at least three feet taller than he was.  

Inu Yasha staggered with it's weight. He couldn't carry it and it was making him wobble. Nevertheless, Inu Yasha's pride wouldn't let him give up. 

The snake started to strike seeing Inu Yasha's vulnerability. The snake went for his shoulder and succeeded in only tearing Inu Yasha's clothes. It stuck again and this time it cut a shallow wound in his upper arm.

With a look of slight defeat in his eyes, Inu Yasha gave up trying to use the Tetsusaiga.

"Sankon Tetsusou!" Inu Yasha shouted. (a/n: For all you people that don't know what that is, I believe that's Iron Reamer Soul Stealer)

With Inu Yasha's decreased age, his Sankon Tetsusou would not work properly. To tell you the truth it would have the same effect if he were using a back-scratcher.

The snake eyes calmed, "Heeeeey! That feelssss kind of good, kid. Maybe you could sssscratch over here. I've had thissss real bad itch. And I won't attack you if you do. You can keep your jewel shards!"

*          *          *

"Oh c'mon Inu Yasha! It can't've been that bad!" Kagome said trying to cheer up the little hanyou who had had to soothe a snake demon's itches for two hours.

"Yeah, you try having to scratch scales!"

It started to get cloudy and then it started to rain.

"Weww I suppose we shouwd go find a pwace to stay," Sango said looking up at the sky.

"Yes Sango and I know exactly where," Miroku stated with a weird look in his eye, "And it will be free, with a lot food and comfortable beds."

Inu Yasha looked at him and said, "I suppose you're predicting a 'dark ominous cloud' over some fancy rich hotel? And I'm sure they're really dumb enough to let a child exorcise the place."

"Who said _I_ was going to exorcise the hotel? It will be _Shippo_ who will!"

"What?!"

"Well you have seen me do it a lot haven't you? And you can shape-shift right?"

"Well yeah but—"

"Well good! C'mon!"

Miroku pushed Shippo to the door. Shippo had shape shifted in the 19 year old Miroku everyone's used to.

"Er…um. Hi." Shippo said to the manager of the hotel. 

Inu Yasha slapped his forehead and Sesshoumaru looked up at the sky and mouthed  "_Why me_?!"

"Well anyway um…There's a dark ominous cloud hovering over your building. So, if you would just let me er…exorcise it, we'll just stay here for the night."

"Oh of course sir. And your name is…?"

"Shi—um I mean Miroku."

"Right then so I'll find you a room and the meal." 

The manager left and Shippo let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm never ever going to become a monk when I get older," he said returning back to his normal form.

The manager came back and led them to a room with a big meal. They sat around the table and started to eat their dinner. But before that Kagome threw the rolls out the window so they wouldn't fight over them again.

 In the middle of their meal, the door blasted open.

"Where are you Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken shouted.

"Oh crap," Inu Yasha cursed under his breath.

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken is back from jumping off the cliff."

"Lord Sesshoumaru!? Where are you?" Jaken continued, he looked at Inu Yasha and grabbed him, "What have you done with Lord Sesshoumaru?!"

"Eww! Don't touch me!" Inu Yasha shouted pushing Jaken off him, "And your precious Lord Sesshoumaru is right over there!" He pointed to the chibi Sesshoumaru who was casually eating giving no regard that Jaken was there. 

Seeing this Jaken grabbed Inu Yasha all over again and yelled, "What have you done to Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Nothing! He did it to himself when he read that freakin' paper!"  

Sesshoumaru put done his teacup and without looking at Jaken, said, "Jaken go get me the third moon of Jupiter"

"Oh yes Lord Sesshoumaru!" he ran off.

"You know he's not going to come back." Miroku said.

"I know."

Later, the gang put their dishes away and decided to talk about how they were supposed to get back to normal.

"Well the thing is, I'm supposed to be the one who turns you back, it says so in Naraku's scroll," Kagome stated.

"It was Naraku?!" Sesshoumaru shouted, "I'll get that bastard!" He ran out. Then a few seconds later he came in and said, "Where the hell is Naraku's castle?"

"You're not going without us Sesshoumaru! D'you think a twelve year old can defeat him?" Inu Yasha pointed out.

"Fine, but I'm only accepting your assistance because I see no other possible way." Sesshoumaru commented, with a glint of defeat in his eyes.

"You're just like before!"

"Before what?"

"Before this whole age business!"

"So?"

"So, I'm pretty sure you're going to steal the Tetsusaiga!"

"You can't even use it! You're six!"

"Well you can't even touch it! And even if you could, you're only twelve!"

"Twelve's a perfect age to learn how to use a sword!"

"What? No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Right! Whatever! I don't care! I don't even know why I'm wasting time talking to a half breed!"

That struck a nerve. "Oh there you go again talking about my mother!"

"I never said anything about her!"

"Well you were around it!"

"So!? That doesn't mean I said it!"

"Yeah well you still can't have the Tetsusaiga!"

"Don't change the subject!"

"I can change it if I want to!"

"No, as the oldest, only I'm allowed to change the subject!"

"That's not fair!"

"Seems perfectly fair to me!"

The two kept bickering as the rest of them all sweat dropped.

A few minutes later, the two were now pulling each other's hair. Sesshoumaru grabbed Inu's ears and pulled on them and Inu Yasha was tugging parts of the hair on Sesshoumaru's tail.

"_I wonder what made them hate each other so much_." Kagome thought to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it wasn't that funny, but trust me it gets funnier in the next chapters. They play baseball with a peeled orange in one of the chapters. Okay review please. Flame me if you must! Ja Ne!


	4. Those Meddling Wolf Demons

Okay, there is seriously NO excuse for how overdue this chapter is. I am SO sorry.

****

**Disclaimer:** No I don't have Rumiko Takahashi locked and bound in a closet until she gives me the full rights to Ranma and Inu Yasha, if that's what you're implying.

****

****

****

**The Age Switcher Spell Scroll**

**Chapter 4**- Those Meddling Wolf Demons 

Somewhere else, away from where our age-changed gang slept, Kouga and his wolf pack stood at the edge of a cliff. "_Kagome_," Kouga thought, "_Won't you be quite happy when I come for a surprise visit…_" (A/N: Yes, aren't I twisted?)

Anyway, back to our gang:

"Okay so you hold the bat like this and…SWING!"

Kagome decided that she should get her chibified friends' minds out of their current disposition, by teaching them how to play a rousing game of, yes, baseball.

"I don't know Kagome…it just seems kind of…stupid." Shippo said skeptically, and quite out of character. It seemed he was trying to imitate how Inu Yasha acted. "What's the point of hitting a ball, then running around in a diamond?"

Kagome stared. She knew if Shippo was still in his normal five year old body, he would have been overjoyed to play baseball. She replied coolly, "You'll see when we play, Shippo."

Inu Yasha tutted in agreement and crossed his arms. "The brat's got a point Kagome." (In which Shippo replied, "Who's a brat, ya brat?!")

Miroku and Sango grinned sheepishly to tell Kagome they agreed as well.

Kagome sighed and pleaded, "C'mon guys. Give it a chance."

Reluctantly, Inu Yasha agreed. He couldn't stand to see Kagome like that. The rest followed suit and agreed to play this…'baseball'.

Kagome's face brightened and she nodded.

As she got out a couple of baseball bats from her bag, the age-changed gang wondered what they had just gotten themselves into.

"Okay here are the rules." Kagome said holding two bats with several mitts dangling from the tops and taking out a guidebook.

She read: "'Baseball is a game between two teams of nine players each, under direction of a manager, played on an enclosed field in accordance with these rules, under jurisdiction of one or more umpires. The objective of each team is to win by scoring more runs than the opponent. The winner of the game shall be that team which shall have scored, in accordance with these rules, the greater number of runs at the conclusion of a regulation game.'"

Miroku nodded and said intellectually, "I see." Sesshoumaru and Sango nodded also to tell her he understood.

Inu Yasha scratched his head thoughtfully and asked, "What in the hell does 'gurisdick-shun' mean?"

"Yeah…and what is an umpire?" Shippo added in.

"I don't get it!" Rin exclaimed openly.

Sesshoumaru sighed and commented under his breath how dumb his brother was.

Kagome however explained the rules again in terms that the three could comprehend.

Once everyone was at a full understanding of the rules of baseball, Kagome got her 'bag-of-infinite-room-to-fit-everything-except-textbooks-and-other-schooling-materials' to get a ball to use for the game. (A/N: It's true, Kagome's bag seems to fit everything except her schoolbooks. Oh and also, if you don't get baseball or don't know how to play, don't worry cause I won't go into much depth. I hardly know how to play either. -_does not have hand-eye coordination_-)

Kagome felt around her bag for a ball, and found everything but a ball. "Oh no! Now we can't play!" She looked around frantically for a possible substitution. Her eyes rested on an orange tree and she grinned.

"An _orange_?" Shippo repeated skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "Play baseball with an _orange_?"

"Sure? Why not?"

In an Inu Yasha like style, Shippo crossed his arms, muttered 'Feh' and took a bat. Inu Yasha eyed Shippo weirdly, crossed his arms, and muttered 'Feh'.

"So I guess we should pick the teams now." Sango suggested.

"Okay then!" Shippo exclaimed. I'm the captain, since I'm one of the oldest."

Inu Yasha impatiently said, "No way! As the strongest here, _I_ should be the captain!"

"Who said _you_ were the strongest?!" Sesshoumaru retorted at Inu Yasha. "And who said _you _were the oldest?!"—he pointed to Shippo—" I'm the oldest one here, technically speaking."

"No way I've beaten you like a million times Sesshoumaru—"

"—simple strokes of luck—"

"Yeah, I get a stroke of luck apparently every time I beat your face in—"

"—should be the captain, being a demon slayew and all—"

"Slaying demons has nothing to do with it Sango—"

"Well I don't see what being a pewvewted monk have to do with the game—"

"Now, now Sango, I—"

"_Kagome_,my love!!" exclaimed a voice even louder and enthusiastic than all they're arguing.

Kagome who was idly watching the argument suddenly turned around to see someone she was sure Inu Yasha did _not_ want to see at the moment.

"Er, hi Kouga!" Kagome said in strained cheerfulness, with the edge of her mouth twitching slightly. She also said this a little too loudly, so she could warn the gang behind her to hide.

The gang quickly scurried behind a mass of trees and bushes, but made spy-holes to see what was going on.

"So, KOUGA! What are you doing here on this nice fine day in which Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo aren't here?! HEH, HEH!!" Kagome said, forgetting to turn down the volume on her voice.

Kouga and his two wolf friends who I apparently forgot the names of stared at her for a couple of seconds. (A/N: From now until when I find out the names of Kouga's friends, the two friends will be known as 'Wolf Friend I' and 'Wolf Friend II'. Sorry --)

Wolf Friend I finally said, "Kagome, we're only just in front of you…"

"Yeah, you don't have to shout," added in Wolf Friend II.

Kouga (who was standing in between the two of them) nudged Wolf Friend I and Wolf Friend II and muttered, "Don't contradict my woman! She can speak as loudly as she wants!"—he turned to Kagome—"The mutt's not here?"

"Er…yeah! That's right! He's not here," she said nervously.

In the bushes, Inu Yasha started to growl. Sesshoumaru sat on his younger brother's back and covered Inu-chan's mouth. "Shut up if you don't want that wolf demon to see you…whoever he is."

Rin was about to sneeze, "Aaah, aaah!" Shippo suddenly covered her mouth as she sneezed. He winced as he felt moistness on his hand and wiped it on Inu Yasha.

Kouga heard some moving in the bushes behind Kagome, and tilted his view to see. Kagome quickly moved in front of him, and laughed anxiously.

Kouga raised an eyebrow, "Are you _hiding_ something, Kagome?"

"Hiding something?!" Kagome repeated in an unusually high-pitched voice. "_NO_!"

Kouga sniffed the air, "This place smells of your friends' scents…" He stepped forward to investigate.

Kagome quickly wracked her brain for an idea to stop him, and she got one, even if she knew Inu Yasha wouldn't like it. She stepped face to face with Kouga and hugged him.

Kouga would have been dead by now, if Sesshoumaru wasn't sitting on Inu Yasha.

"Get _off_ Sesshoumaru!" Inu Yasha growled. "Let me at him!!" He clawed and kicked, but his older brother wouldn't get off no matter what.

Miroku sat observing the two brothers. "Inu Yasha, if you don't want to reveal our current disposition to Kouga, I suggest you stop moving and be quiet."

"Miwoku's wight Inu Yasha." Sango said nodding, "Be quiet ow Kouga will find out how weak you awe wight now."

"I don't care! I'll rip 'im apart!" And with that he thrust himself out from under Sesshoumaru and jumped onto Kouga's shoulders, claws bared.

"Get the hell AWAY from her, dammit!" the little hanyou exclaimed.

A surprised Kouga fell over exclaiming an R-rated phrase. Inu Yasha was ineffectively clawing the back of Kouga's head, before the wolf demon could comprehend what was happening.

"What the hell is this?" Kouga said, coming to. He picked up Inu Yasha by the scruff of his neck, much like how Inu Yasha used to pick up Shippo by his tail.

Inu Yasha kicked and flailed about hopelessly. He could not shake out of Kouga's grasp.

Kouga faced Kagome and asked plainly, "Is _this_ the mutt?"

She nodded awkwardly.

"Well then, since he's way too young for you, hows about you and me—"

A light pain ran through his leg. Kouga looked down to see that Inu Yasha had kicked him.

"You're not taking her out…" he growled menacingly at Kouga, so Kagome wouldn't hear.

"Yes I am, and there's nothing you can do to stop me, shrimp…"

"I'll fight you for her."

"Like that? I'd beat you down flat without so much as a break of sweat."

Thought he didn't want to admit, Inu Yasha knew he was right. He opened his mouth to say something, but Miroku interrupted.

"I don't mean to intervene, but Kouga, what if he beat you in something other than hand to hand combat?"

Kouga considered this for a while. He figured it would be a better story to tell if he had to beat Inu Yasha to get Kagome. "Alright I accept your challenge!"

Wolf Friend II asked Kouga, "Um, but what will you beat him at?"

"Uh…" he looked at Miroku expectantly.

Miroku crossed his arms and said smartly, "Just a little game I like to call baseball. The winner of the game receives the beautiful Kagome."

Inu Yasha looked up at Kouga and Kouga looked down at Inu Yasha. Their eyes locked and they glared menacingly at each other with fire dancing in their eyes.

"_There's no way I'm gonna lose._"

Meanwhile, a few feet away, Kagome stood there wondering what Kouga and Inu Yasha were talking about.

* * *

Cliffhanger sorry. I just didn't really want it to be too long. Well there you go! I updated. Review please!!


End file.
